The Greatest Gift
by Professor V
Summary: SatAM. Sally has grown weary of the fight against Robotnik. With Winter Solstice celebrations days away, Sonic vows to give her the ultimate Solstice present, but there's only one place he can find it - Robotnik's private treasure hoarde.


Thanks to university, procrastination and other creative projects, I haven't been very active here this year. I do, however, have a short festive fic in time for the New Year that I hope you'll enjoy.

Special thanks to Mae Bedlam and Rayzor for looking this over for me, and to JudasFm for pointing out a little blooper at the start.

* * *

**"_THE GREATEST GIFT_"  
****By Professor Vengeance**

The Winter Solstice is one of the most important dates on the Mobian calendar. Every year on the longest night, people fill their houses with lights and candles to banish the darkness of the old year and celebrate the coming of a new one. Feasts and parties are held across the land and loved ones exchange gifts under the dazzling moonlight. Even under Robotnik's rule, Mobians found ways to continue celebrating the Solstice in secret and the people of Knothole Village were no exception.

One year, however, a great snowstorm swept over the Great Forest. Snow was common in Knothole around wintertime, but this year's was worse than ever. Several huts were snowed under and the crop gardens had completely frozen over. Colds and flu quickly spread around, keeping the village doctor very busy indeed. Some days, the snow piled waist-deep, making it difficult to even move around the village. Dulcy the Dragon did her best to clear the drifts, but no sooner would she finish than the snow would begin to fall again. The villagers' only consolation was that Robotnik, whose machines loathed the cold of winter, was suffering almost as much as they were.

It was a week before the Winter Solstice. Sonic was trudging through the heavy snow to Sally's hut with a flask of soup. The Princess had come down with a severe head cold a few days ago and retreated to her bed. Sonic hoped he could cheer her up. The last few weeks had been particularly stressful for the Freedom Fighters and he knew being bedridden was the last thing that Sally needed.

Sonic finally reached her hut and rapped smartly on the door, whereupon a voice croaked "Come in!"

He raced inside to escape the cold and found Sally sitting up in bed with an old romance novel. She was a miserable sight. Her fur was pale and her nose was bright red from handkerchiefs, which lay scattered around the room.

"Man, I hate snow!" Sonic grumbled as he shook himself dry. "Forget running, I can't even jog in this weather!" He took the flask of soup out of his parka and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rosie wanted me to drop this off. Said it'd heat you up."

Sally unscrewed the top and inhaled the sweet fumes before starting to drink. "This is lovely," she sighed. "Thank you, Sonic."

"Hey, no biggie," Sonic assured her. "So how're you holding up?"

"I've felt better," sniffed Sally, grabbing another handkerchief and feebly blowing her nose. "Actually, I've felt a _lot _better."

"It shows," Sonic grinned. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" asked Sally.

"C'mon, Sal, I've seen you these last few weeks," said Sonic. "You were acting like a total zombie even before this cold came along. What's going on?"

Sally desperately wanted to insist she was fine, but she didn't have the energy to argue. She clutched the flask tightly. "I don't know," she said at last. "I just feel tired, Sonic. Tired of everything, you know? I'm tired of fighting, hiding, planning missions night after night...We've been fighting Robotnik for ten years now and what have we achieved, really? Nothing."

"Hey, we've done plenty!" replied Sonic. "Think of all the people we've saved, all the bots we've trashed!"

"But it's never enough in the long term," said Sally. "If we take down a factory, Robotnik builds another. If we take down a SWATbot patrol, Robotnik builds another." She blew her nose again, looking more miserable than ever. "I'm starting to think this war is never going to end."

Sonic was shocked. "Sal, don't say that."

"It's been so long," Sally went on, "I sometimes forget what life was like before Robotnik took over. I can hardly remember our last true Solstice back in Mobotropolis."

"Hey, we were _five years old_," said Sonic, "and who remembers _anything _about when they were five? Besides, we still manage to celebrate every year, don't we?"

"In secret," mumbled Sally, "with barely enough power or resources to survive as it is. And there's no way we can celebrate _this _year in this weather. I asked Nicole about the blizzard and guess what - not only could it last into next month, but she detected Robotnik's pollutants in the snow clouds. That monster's taken everything away from us, but I never thought he'd take the Solstice too..."

Sally grabbed another handkerchief. Sonic could tell she wasn't wiping her nose.

"Sonic, I think I'll finish this later," she said at last, replacing the lid on the flask. "I should try and get some sleep."

"Um, yeah, sure," said Sonic, not wanting to make things worse. "You want me to get the light on my way out?"

"Please," said Sally, "and thank Rosie for the soup from me."

Sonic smiled, "Don't worry, I will," and raced to the door. As he turned off the light, he watched Sally settling down to sleep. She looked so small and helpless, like the little girl who'd lost her whole world all those years ago.

"Sweet dreams, Sal," he whispered, and he meant it now more than ever.

* * *

When Sonic told the others what Sally had said, they were determined to celebrate a proper Solstice regardless of the weather and to make it the best celebration they had ever had. Each Freedom Fighter had a role to play. Tails eagerly assisted Rotor in fixing up Solstice lights for the huts, Antoine cooked up a frenzy in the kitchens with Rosie and, when she wasn't clearing snowdrifts, Dulcy used her icy breath to help Bunnie make magnificent snow sculptures. All would be kept quiet from Sally until the big day.

Sonic's job was to cut down a suitable Solstice tree for the village centrepiece, but he found it hard to concentrate. He wanted to give Sally the greatest Solstice present he could think of, a gift that could lift her out of her depression, but so far nothing had come to mind. There were no shopping malls in Knothole, he wasn't a good craftsman like Rotor and the last time he tried baking something, he nearly burned down the kitchen.

Solstice Eve arrived and Sonic was at his wit's end. Less than twenty-four hours before the big day and he still didn't have a present for Sally. The princess's mood hadn't changed either. Her head cold was disappearing, but she was still feeling thoroughly miserable.

Sonic gazed out his window in a guilty stupor, his head devoid of ideas. He thought instead of Sally, demotivated and depressed, and of Robotnik, smugly overseeing his empire. He would bet cash for chili dogs that Robotnik had piles of riches fit for a Princess.

Sonic's face lit up with joy. Quick as a flash, he wrote out a letter to Uncle Chuck and whistled for a carrier pigeon. He'd wait until everyone was asleep, grab the next Power Ring from the grotto, and then meet his uncle in Robotropolis to discuss his plan.

Sonic smiled to himself as the carrier pigeon flew off with his message. Since Robotnik had ruined Sally's Solstice, Robotnik could make things right again.

* * *

Sonic skidded into Robotropolis just before midnight. Like Knothole, the city was covered in a blanket of snow. Sonic had to take extra care to cover his tracks as he slipped through the maze of scrap metal in the junkyard. It was strange, he thought, how the snow seemed to hide all of Robotropolis' grime and garbage. If it wasn't for the dark clouds hanging permanently overhead, the city would look almost beautiful.

Sonic arrived at Uncle Chuck's hideout right on time. The roboticized hedgehog was pleased to see his nephew, but not to hear his great plan.

"I don't like it," he said when Sonic had finished. "Way too risky, especially solo."

"Aw, c'mon, Unc'!" said Sonic. "Half the bots are down because of this snow! It'll be a cinch bustin' in!"

"The Vault is anything but a cinch, Sonny," said Uncle Chuck. "There are guards, a password lock, not to mention cameras in every crevice!"

The Vault was Robotnik's personal treasure trove. It contained valuable artefacts from all over Mobius, including some of the Royal Family's possessions seized during the Coup.

"Hey, SWATbutts are SWATbutts," said Sonic confidently, "and no camera can catch the Fastest Thing Alive. All I need's the password and you said you've been down there before, so where's the problem?"

"The problem is you risking your life for some yuletide thrill ride!" replied Uncle Chuck.

"I told you this isn't about me, it's about Sal'!" said Sonic passionately.

"Sonic..."

"She's miserable, Unc'! She's been moping about Robuttnik for weeks now and this blizzard's only made her feel worse. You said yourself the Vault is full of old stuff she'd love. If I can find just one little thing good enough for her in there, it might make her happy again. C'mon, Unc'. Help me out here. Pleeeeease?"

Uncle Chuck sighed and deliberated.

"The password is AVARICE," he said at last, checking the coast was clear. "Take the service elevator in the east wing to the lower basement. There are normally only a couple of guards down there, but reinforcements won't be far behind. I'd say you'll have a minute tops before you need to get out of there." He placed a cold metal hand on his nephew's shoulder and embraced him. "Be careful, Sonny."

"You know I will, Unc'," said Sonic, returning the hug. He was just about to leave, when he stopped and pulled something from his backpack. "Almost forgot," he said, placing a small brown present into his uncle's hand. "Go on, it's after midnight."

Uncle Chuck carefully tore open the package to find a framed photograph of the Freedom Fighters smiling up at him. He placed it next to one of the computer consoles, smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Sonny," he said.

"Happy Solstice, Unc'," winked Sonic and sped out into the bitter cold of the junkyard.

* * *

Sonic's journey to Robotnik's headquarters was largely uneventful. True to his word, the heavy snow meant there were fewer SWATbots and Hover Units on patrol. When he did finally reach the entrance, there was barely a bot in sight. Sonic eyed the security cameras carefully and, timing it just right, ran round to the side of the building. There was a small ventilation shaft here he could use to sneak inside.

Sonic found the shaft with little difficulty but noticed the grate had completely frozen over. Undeterred, Sonic backed off and curled into a tight ball. He revved up as fast as he could and shot into the grate like a cannonball, shattering it instantly in a shower of ice. Sonic fell backwards into the snow, feeling slightly giddy.

"Brain freeze," he groaned to himself and began crawling through the vent.

Unlike outside, the headquarters was swarming with SWATbots. Nearly every room Sonic looked down into was packed with robots bustling to and fro, and the east wing was no different. Luckily for him, there was a stack of oil barrels just below the shaft. Waiting until most of the robots were out of earshot, Sonic removed the grate, jumped down into the ground and shot behind the barrels. He peeked through a gap between two of the drums. No-one seemed to have spotted him.

Sonic looked ahead. The service elevator was only a few feet away. Sonic was waiting his moment to zip out and call it, when fortune smiled upon him. A WorkerBot with a trolley bearing crates of machinery trundled towards the elevator and pressed a button. A pleasant 'ding' signalled its arrival moments later. Sonic leapt to his feet and raced in behind the WorkerBot, just as the doors closed.

"Hey, trashcan!"

The WorkerBot turned around in time to have its head sliced in two.

Sonic hurriedly pressed for the lower basement and waited, poised to attack like a cat on a mouse. The moment he heard the elevator begin to slow down, he began running on the spot, building up speed. With another 'ding', the doors opened to reveal a wide, dank corridor. Straight ahead was a set of golden doors, flanked by a SWATbot on either side. They were quite surprised to see their creator's archenemy unveiled before them like a prize on a game show.

"Yo, metalheads!" called Sonic. "Think fast!"

"_HEDGEHOG, PRIORIT-_"

The two guards barely had time to aim their wrist-mounted lasers when Sonic bowled them over in a flash of blue. They tried to pick themselves up when Sonic began sawing into their steel legs. The SWATbots toppled again, blasting lasers in every direction, but the hedgehog was far too quick. One SWATbot soon lost its head, while the other began short-circuiting after repeated blows to the chest. As they lay twitching harmlessly on the floor, Sonic jumped back and admired his handiwork.

"Piece of Solstice cake," he grinned. He entered the password into the keypad beside the door and stood back as the doors swung open.

It was like stepping into a grand museum. The room was easily the same size as the east wing, if not bigger. It was certainly nicer, with bright lights and golden walls. Typical Robotnik vanity, thought Sonic, as he eyed up the goodies up for grabs. Paintings, sculptures and statues filled the room, along with mobile shelves of smaller trinkets and boxes of jewels. There had to be treasures here from every corner of the planet.

Sonic beamed widely and cracked his knuckles. Time to go shopping.

* * *

Snively hated the graveyard shift. It was a common punishment for whenever he displeased Robotnik. From dusk till dawn, he would find himself stuck in the surveillance room watching endless monitors of nothing, with only WorkerBots for company. The only reason he was here this time was because he had forgotten to put nutmeg in the tyrant's eggnog.

Snively poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and, bleary-eyed, began scanning the monitors for the umpteenth time.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, the hedgehog, nothing, noth-

Snively's coffee flew all over the surveillance room.

"THE HEDGEHOG!" he cried, causing the WorkerBots to stop in their tracks. There on Vault monitor #7, clear as day, was Sonic the Hedgehog, hurriedly rummaging through the jewel boxes. Snively frantically switched on the P.A. system and grabbed the microphone.

"ALL AVAILABLE SWATBOTS, REPORT TO THE VAULT IMMEDIATELY! HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY ONE! REPEAT: HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY ONE!"

Snively bounded out of his chair and scrambled out of the room. As he ran to join the SWATbots, his panic began to be replaced by excitement. This was his chance to catch the hedgehog red-handed and off-guard. He even appeared to be alone.

Snively smirked broadly. If he could destroy his uncle's archnemesis, he'd never have to pull the graveyard shift again.

* * *

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

Sonic dashed back and forth across the Vault, trying to choose the perfect gift for Sally. He knew he only had seconds left before more SWATbots would arrive, but he couldn't find anything appropriate. The sculptures and statues were far too big to steal, the jewels were all oversized and garish, and most of the paintings, in his opinion, were frankly rather ugly.

Sonic was starting to get desperate when his attention was drawn to a small painting at the far end of the room. He ran over for a closer look. His heart began pounding.

This was it. The greatest gift Sally could ever receive. Perfection itself.

Sonic was just slipping the painting into his backpack when the doors to the Vault flew open. A dozen SWATbots filed in, led by an ecstatic Snively.

"Freeze, rodent!" he cried, laughing at his own joke. Sonic raised his hands as the short human stepped forward. "Thought you would squirrel away the family jewels before hibernating?"

"I don't see your stupid name on them, Snotley!" Sonic spat back.

"Finders keepers, hedgehog!" sneered Snively. "Speaking of which, now that we've found you, I think it's only fair to keep you as well."

As if on cue, the SWATbots began to advance, laser blasters primed and ready.

"Take him alive, if possible," Snively added. "There's a nice, warm Roboticizer upstairs waiting to heat him up."

Sonic sized up the situation. He was essentially cornered, he didn't have enough room to charge down the SWATbots and he'd surely be blasted to pieces if he tried reaching for his Power Ring. Thinking quickly, Sonic grabbed the nearest available object, a statue of a noble wolf lord.

"Stay back," he warned, "or I'll...I'll smash it!"

Snively signalled the SWATbots to halt, eyebrow raised. "Now, hedgehog..."

"I said call 'em off, Spitley!" said Sonic. "Do it or your friend's a paving slab!"

"Don't you threaten me, you rebellious little-"

Snively squealed. Sonic had leapt into the air and sliced the wolf's right arm off like a chainsaw.

"Hedgehog, please!" cried Snively. "That statue is nearly two hundred years old! It's priceless!"

"A lot like your hairstyle, then!" chuckled Sonic. "Huh, Shrimpboat?"

Snively seethed with rage. Nobody mocked his bald brow, especially the vermin who had made it that way.

"Seize him!" he cried, but Sonic had already given the statue a hearty shove. All eyes fell on the wolf lord as he toppled to the floor, his head smashing into pieces. Snively screamed. Robotnik would skin him alive for this.

"KILL HIM!" he bellowed. "KILL THE HEDGEHOG! DO IT NOW! HURRY!"

The SWATbots took aim again, but they were blinded by a sudden burst of light. Sonic had pulled out his Power Ring and was bursting with energy from head to toe. The SWATbots had only just begun firing when they and Snively were bowled over by the glowing cobalt streak that was Sonic the Hedgehog. He shot out of the Vault, ran up the service elevator shaft, leapt back into the air duct and rocketed out of Robotropolis, all in a matter of seconds.

Back in the Vault, everything was in disarray. The force of Sonic's exit had torn paintings from the walls, knocked shelves to the floor and spilled jewels everywhere, not to mention toppled more statues. The SWATbots struggled to their feet and started to give chase, leaving their master in a crumbled heap on the floor.

Snively sat up and gazed at the mess of jewels, canvas and rubble before him. The hedgehog was gone and the Vault was in ruins. Things couldn't be worse.

The P.A. system in the corridor outside crackled into life.

"SNIVELY!" barked an angry voice. "WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE? I AM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP! GET UP HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!"

Snively sighed and trudged to the elevator. He had a feeling he'd be doing the graveyard shift until the next Winter Solstice.

* * *

Sally awoke next morning to the sound of bells and singing. Still feeling groggy, it took her a moment before she realised what day it was. Sally smiled curiously as she clambered out of bed and found her slippers. It sounded as though the villagers were really enjoying themselves, but she couldn't understand why. Nicole had predicted Knothole to be buried in an avalanche and she hadn't made any celebration plans.

Sally was trying to find her hairbrush when she heard voices calling her name outside. The ground squirrel walked over to the window and gasped.

Knothole Village had been completely transformed. Every hut had been decorated with magnificent lights of all sizes; some with large lamps, others with strings of smaller bulbs. The pathways had been completely cleared, save for a light dusting of overnight frost. Elegant ice sculptures could be seen dotted here and there. In the middle of it all, standing tall in the village square, was a majestic Solstice tree surrounded by merry Mobians.

"Yo, Sal'!"

Sally snapped out of her state of wonder to find Sonic and Tails by her window, towing along a sledge full of presents.

"Happy Solstice!" they chimed together.

Sally waved meekly back, still trying to find her words.

"We're just droppin' off the last gifts for the tree," winked Sonic. "Now, are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come out here and help us?"

Sally didn't need asking twice. She hurriedly got changed and ran outside to join them.

It was a wonderful day. There was singing, games, a furious snowball fight (naturally dominated by Sonic) and a delicious feast for the whole village, which earned Antoine and Rosie a standing ovation.

Afterwards, everyone moved to the Solstice tree to exchange their presents. It was dark by now and the moon shone brightly over the Great Forest, casting blue shadows over the crisp white snow. Everyone agreed it was one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen.

"I still don't get it," said Sally, after receiving a wooden flute carved by Tails. "How on earth did you all pull this off?"

"All credit to Sugar-Hog!" giggled Bunnie, fluffing her new earmuffs. "He's the one that inspired us!"

"But we had so little resources," said Sally. "And the weather, and the gardens..."

"It was pretty tough all right," smiled Rotor, tying a new belt around his waist, "but Sonic told us how you were feeling and, well, you know we can't resist a challenge."

Sally looked at Sonic, whose cheeks were glowing red. "Sonic, everything is so perfect," she said. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Heyheyhey, hold the thanks, Sal'!" replied Sonic. "You haven't even opened my present yet!"

Sally reached under the tree and pulled out a small, rectangular present wrapped in red paper.

"A painting?" she mused, feeling it over. "Sonic, did you make this yourself?"

"Not exactly," Sonic chuckled. "Go on, open it."

Sally carefully tore off the paper and held up the painting, her mouth and eyes wide open.

Staring back at her, smiling proudly, were her father and mother, sitting happily in the snowy grounds outside the castle in Mobotropolis. The queen's round stomach clearly indicated that she was pregnant.

"I believe this used to hang in the Great Hall every Winter Solstice," said Sonic, in a mock-intellectual tone. "I also believe this is the only full Acorn family portrait ever commissioned. One of a kind, I'm sure, and very valuable."

"S-Sonic..." Sally stuttered, barely able to speak. "How did you...? Wh-Where did you...?"

Sonic shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, I was having a hard time deciding what to get you," he said. "You've been so down recently and I wanted to get you a present that really meant something, so I kinda...snuck into Robotropolis last night and stole it from Robotnik's Vault."

Sally remained stock still, her voice quavering and quiet. "You risked your life just to get me a Solstice present?"

Sonic stared at the ground. "I wanted to see you smile again."

Sonic waited for Sally to launch into a tirade about going on an unauthorized suicide mission for a Solstice trinket, but it never came. He looked up. Sally was staring deep into the painting, her eyes brimming with tears. She carefully placed her gift against the tree and threw herself into Sonic's arms.

"Woah! Sal!"

"You are the most idiotic, irresponsible, reckless creature on all of Mobius, Sonic Hedgehog!" she sobbed and pulled him into a loving kiss. Everyone around them cheered and sang; all except Tails, who looked ready to throw up.

"Happy Solstice, Sally," whispered Sonic.

"Happy Solstice, Sonic," whispered Sally.

**FIN.**

* * *

Happy Solstice to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
